


Meet me in the afterglow.

by mw4vt9



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Listen kids this fic is about double penetration so if that isn't your jam don't read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mw4vt9/pseuds/mw4vt9
Summary: Lena and Alex have been sleeping together for over a month, both hell bent on considering themselves friends with benefits, nothing more.  A girls night conversation reveals something that Lena has always wanted to try.  When Alex is the one to deliver, it doesn't surprise Lena very much.  The emotion that comes from the encounter, the trust that she feels to let Alex take her there, clues her in to her feelings.  When the sun comes up in the morning, Lena has a choice.  She can be with Alex, admit how she feels, or keep just having sex.  It surprises her how easy the choice is.





	Meet me in the afterglow.

It's easy to bask in the afterglow of it, in the quiet moments where light is streaming through the window, where Alex's arm is thrown haphazardly across Lena's body, still sound asleep.  It's easy to pretend Alex isn't going to jump up, get dressed, and run out to work without a kiss goodbye.  It's fine for Lena though, she's far too busy for a relationship or anything more than some stress relief at night.  She's lucky that she genuinely likes Alex, that they're compatible in bed, but she'd never even let herself think about more.

They'd fallen into bed together over a month ago, for stress relief, for a chace to get their minds off the crazy that was both of them finding out Kara was Supergirl at the same time.  Lena had been hurt, hurt that her best friend lied to her, more hurt that Alex had kept it from her.  Until she found out about the mind wipe, and they were able to vent together, to fall together, to forget for just a second that someone they both loved had lied to them, regardless of the merit of her reasons.

Now, they spent two or three nights a week together, always with a glass of scotch and a conversation about their day before Alex gets that look in her eyes, takes Lena’s hand, and absolutely rocks her world.  They'd spent time in Alex's apartment and Lena's, Kara almost catching them more than once.  And Sam had prodded about Lena and her good mood, but the CEO had been able to ignore it, quietly shush her and distract her with work talk.  They hadn't talked about telling anyone, both seeming to be content in their bubble.  Besides, there really was nothing to tell.

"Morning," Alex husks, voice heavy with sleep.

"Good morning," Lena says back, still wrapped in Alex's arms.

"I am going to need eight cups of coffee," Alex says as she starts to extract herself from Lena, leaving Lena's back exposed to the cold room air.

"I'll get some going," Lena says, wrapping her robe around her to go to the kitchen to turn on the coffee pot.  She hears the shower start, knows that the situation itself is so domestic as she pulls a banana off the bunch to set it on the counter for Alex.

Alex emerges fifteen minutes later, already dressed, hair wet from her shower.

"I'll see you tonight right?" Alex asks as she takes the offered mug.

"Yes, Sam won't stop talking about girls night, how could I forget?" Lena laughs, taking the time to sip her coffee.

"You're handsy when you're drunk," Alex teases, "you'll have to be careful tonight."

"Who is the one who kissed me in Kara's hallway last week?" Lena teases back, walking around the counter to stand close to Alex.

"Ok fair," Alex relents, "we'll both have to be careful."

Alex places a kiss to Lena's cheek, the addition of the gesture lost on her until she's in the car on the way to work, thinking about nothing but the sweet smile on Alex's face.

__

 

Alex arrives late that evening, caught up in a Supergirl emergency that has left Kara unable to attend the event itself, stuck under the sun lamps at her sister's own urging.  She's fine, she'll be fine in a few hours, but it never hurts to make sure she's fine.

Lena, Sam, and Lucy are at the stage of giggling drunk by the time Alex gets there, the Director grabbing a bottle of scotch and taking a quick swig to catch up.  She sits next to Lena even though that isn't the best idea, and she knows it.

"Finally," Lucy howls, throwing a look at Alex.

"It's good to see you too, asshole," Alex shoots back, Lucy erupting into a fit of giggles.

Alex smiles at Sam before she turns to Lena, leaning close to her ear.  "You look so hot," Alex whispers, breath warm on Lena's ear.  Lena pushes her away, a little too tipsy to have Alex so close.

They drink and talk, Alex noticing the way Sam gets closer to Lucy with each shot, Alex pretty sure they're mirroring it.

Lena reaches forward to flip the card of the question and answer game their playing.  The rules were simple, answer the question and everyone else drinks, refuse to answer the question, you drink.  Lena lets her hand fall to Alex's knee as she sits back, turning the card over.

"Something you have always wanted to do in bed but haven't and are slightly afraid to admit to," she reads, Lucy's smile getting bigger and bigger with each word.

"You first baby Luthor," Lucy squeals, excitement clear in her voice.  Lena gulps, sending Alex a quick glance of clear nerves.  Sam takes pity on her.

"I'll go first," Sam says, sending Lucy a pointed look that speaks volumes.  "I've always wanted to try orgasm withdrawal," Sam says, voice confident, eyes locked on Lucy.  "You know, work someone up three or four times and stop, then finally let them come," Sam's voice is pure sex, dripping with innuendo. 

Lucy swallows, clearly affected by the words.  "What about you Luce?" Sam asks, teasing.

"I've always wanted to have sex in public, like on a balcony or something where someone could look out and see so easily," Lucy admits, face going red.  Sam flicks her eyes to the door that leads to Lena's balcony, grinning at Lucy who just gets more red with each passing second.

Alex speaks up then, trying to take the heat off her best friend.  "I'd get fired for this," Alex begins, "but I've always wanted to have sex on my desk at the DEO."

"That's hardly something you should be afraid to admit," Lucy teases.

"Fine," Alex responds, "I've always wanted to role play, like a cop and prisoner or doctor and nurse or whatever." Alex's face is red when she finishes speaking, and Lucy takes full advantage of it.

"I bet Lena would look hot in a nurse outfit," Lucy says, causing them both to snap their heads up to meet her eyes.

"Your turn Lena," Sam says, taking the attention away from what Lucy just said.

"Well," Lena pauses, thinking about just taking the drink instead of dealing with making this statement out loud.  "I've always wanted to," Lena pauses again until Alex's hand finds itself on her knee, grounding and comforting.  "I've always wanted to try double penetration," Lena rushes out, immediately taking a drink to cover the bright red blush on her face.

"Like with two guys?" Lucy asks quickly, confusion all over her face.

"No," Lena says quickly, "not necessarily with two people."

Alex nods, almost imperceptibly, before Lucy is grabbing the next card, ignoring the heavy silence between them.

An hour later, Sam and Lucy leave, giggling loud enough down the hallway and into the elevator.

"Those two are totally fucking," Alex says when the door shuts, Lena turning to face her.

"So are we," Lena says as she crosses the room to Alex.

"That's true," Alex responds, moving enough for Lena to straddle her lap, Alex's hands immediately going to Lena's hips.

They're both quiet for a minute, Alex breaking the silence.  "So," Alex begins, nervous, "do you want to?"

Lena looks confused for a second before realization crosses her features.  "You would?"

"Yeah," Alex shrugs, fingers gripping around Lena's hips.  "However you want to."

"Well," Lena pauses, feeling like this intimate of a conversation is crossing over into new territory, "I've never done anal, but my thought process would be a strap on and your fingers."

Alex's eyes close at the words, a groan leaving her mouth.

"We don't have to if you don't want to," Lena says quickly, trying to move off Alex who just grips her tighter.

"Why don't we start with this," Alex says, leaning closer to place a kiss behind Lena's ear, lips trailing down her neck and back up to her ear.  "Lets try anal, with my fingers, and if you like it we can move on," Alex says, the words striking a fire in Lena, heat coursing through her body.

"I'd like that," she husks.

Alex stands then, walking Lena towards the bedroom, stopping in the hallway to pin her against the wall, kissing her soundly.

Lena gets lost in the feeling of Alex's tongue in her mouth, Lena's nails scrapping down the shaved parts of Alex's hair.

Alex keeps kissing her, pushing her into the hall as she starts to unbutton Lena's shirt, pulling it out from her skirt and pushing it apart.

"My favorite bra," Alex teases as she pulls back to bite at Lena's neck, trailing down with each nip.

She pulls back then, carrying Lena to the bed to deposit her down.  Alex moves to Lena's bedside table, opening the drawer to take out the lube.

She leaves it accessible on the nightstand before she climbs on top of Lena, discarding Lena's shirt in the process.

Alex takes the time to pull Lena's skirt off, pulling her own shirt and sports bra off right after.

"Pants baby," Lena says, ignoring the pet name in favor of watching Alex move back to quickly kick her pants off.

It's no time at all before Alex is back on her, kissing her until she's breathless, unhooking her bra and pulling it off without breaking the kiss.

Alex trails down, spending time to bite and suck on Lena's breasts, teasing her nipple with her fingers and hot mouth, until Lena grabs her head to push it lower, begging Alex to continue moving.

Alex sucks a spot on Lena's stomach, darkening the spot that had previously been fading as she moves lower.  Alex hooks her fingers in the silk that cover's Lena, discarding her underwear with a lift of the CEO's hips.

Alex reaches behind Lena's thighs, pushing her knees up towards her head, holding them in place as they make eye contact.

Alex winks at her, that combination wink of sexy and playful, enough to make Lena impossibly wetter.

Alex leans in then, running her tongue through Lena’s folds, softly sucking on her clit.  She continues lower, tongue moving in broad strokes over Lena until she slides into her, tongue dragging just at her entrance, softly flicking over her walls.

”God yes,” Lena groans, voice heavy with arousal.

Alex moves up again, sucking firmly on Lena’s clit, flicking her tongue over it quickly.  Just as Lena feels her orgasm building, Alex moves back to her entrance, sliding over it, going lower.  The sensation is different, Alex’s tongue running over Lena’s ass, rimming her for the first time.

And God Lena wasn’t sure what she was expecting, but it was nothing like this, nothing like how good it feels to be touched in such an intimate place in such an intimate way.

Alex’s tongue moves, sending shocks of pleasure through Lena’s entire body.

”Don’t you dare stop,” Lena groans, hands gripping the sheets firmly as she races towards her orgasm.  She comes, Alex’s name on her lips, wetness sliding out of her, running between her cheeks where Alex’s mouth has just been to drip on the bed.

Lena is quiet for a long time, gaze on Alex but unfocused, breathing hard.

Lena’s hips jerk when Alex rubs her fingers through her folds, collecting the wetness on her digits.  

Alex slides two fingers into Lena, dragging over her walls, curling to brush over the spongy wall inside that makes Lena’s eyes snap shut.  Alex fucks her, slow and deep, curling her fingers with each thrust.

Lena feels it, the tingling in her toes, the warmth in her chest, all dissolving as Alex pulls her fingers out.

Lena is about to protest when’s Alex slides her finger down, one pressing at her back entrance.  Alex shifts just slightly to grab the lube, dripping it onto her fingers that still rest lightly between Lena’s backside.

Alex pushes one digit into her, only going in to her middle knuckle before sliding back out.  The sensation is different, more resistance to Alex moving back in, but something about it feels fantastic, from the taboo to the way Alex is looking at her.

Alex gets her finger all the way in, taking the time to slowly move in and out until Lena is burning for more, craving the sensation of being stretched, Alex taking her with adept fingers.

Lena feels Alex’s second finger pressing into her, the pleasant burn, the sensation of fullness as she slides all the way in.  Lena’s legs relax even more, opening wider for Alex.  Alex’s pace is slow until she looks at Lena, eyes black with arousal. 

”Fuck me,” Lena husks, and Alex moves then, hand speeding up as she leans forward to suck Lena's nipple into her mouth.  There’s a slap of skin on skin contact with each of Alex's thrust, Alex's palm making contact with Lena's hot skin.  This orgasm is completely different.  Normally Lena feels it coming, working it's way from her core and out, until the sensation washes over her completely.  Tonight, she explodes without warning, stars shooting behind dark vision, body shaking with the intensity of it.

When the aftershocks die down, Lena feels like she can’t breath enough, can’t move enough to get close enough to Alex.

Alex moves to the bathroom quickly to wash her hands before she rejoins Lena, Lena desperately pulling her in.

Lena’s asleep before Alex even has time to speak.

__

 

"So," Alex asks the next morning over a cup of coffee, both in comfortable clothes, ready to have a relaxing weekend, "what'd you think?"

"It wasn't clear last night?" Lena teases, stepping between Alex's knees.

"It seemed like you liked it," Alex answers, "I just wasn't sure what you were thinking about the next step."

"Yes, I want to," Lena says, "with you."

"I've got some stuff to do today," Alex begins, "but how about dinner around seven and then we can come back here after?"  Lena wonders for just a second if Alex is asking her out on a date, quickly shaking that thought from her head.  Before they started sleeping together, meals together were common.  Lena is sure that Alex is just trying to find that balance in their new relationship dynamic.

"That sounds good," Lena answers, "but before you go, how about a shower?"

It's a very long shower.

__

 

Alex knocks, waiting patiently for the sound of the click of Lena's heels as she crosses the foyer to open the door.

"For you," Alex smiles, handing Lena the bouquet of fresh lilies. 

"Are these 'thank you for letting me take your anal virginity' flowers?" Lena teases, taking the flowers from Alex.  Alex takes the time to watch Lena as she heads to the kitchen for a vase to put the flowers in, gives herself a second to appreciate the tight black dress and heels that make her legs look almost sinister.

"No," Alex grins when Lena turns around, "they are 'thank you for existing' flowers."

Lena's smile is blinding, soft and warm, and almost enough to make her cross the room to kiss Alex.  Instead, she walks over slowly, taking her time to admire Alex's black slacks and white button up.

"I told you that you looked delicious in a tie," Lena says, pulling at the tie to straighten it.  Alex's cheeks get red at the compliment.  "Where are we going?"

"Nopa," Alex smiles, eyes soft, their bodies so close together.

"My favorite," Lena says, stepping away to grab her purse.  "Shall we?" Lena asks.  It surprises her a little when Alex takes her hand.  It surprises her even more that Alex doesn't let go until they get in the car waiting outside.

Dinner is delicious, like it always is there, the restaurant long being one of Lena's favorites in National City.  The conversation is light, Alex talking about what she had done in the time between leaving Lena's that morning and arriving at dinner.

It's easy for Lena to get lost in listening to Alex talk, the way she laughs and gestures, the way her eyes widen in excitement with each detail, the way she embellishes and teases, eyes only leaving Lena's when necessary.

"Director Danvers," comes a voice behind Lena, a waiter walking up to their table that takes her a second to recognize.  "Ms. Luthor," he smiles sweetly, "I haven't seen you two in here in a while.  Was starting to wonder if y'all broke up."

Lena tenses at the words, a protest ready on her lips.

"We've just been busy Dane," Alex answers quickly, "tried to get a table in your section, but they had it all booked."

"Next time," he says, smiling at the two of them before walking off.  Lena wants to ask why Alex didn't tell him they weren't together, wants to know what is going on inside Alex's head, but more than that wants to forget the way her heart pounds at the thought of the two of them being a couple.

"You ready to head out?" Alex asks, interrupting Lena's thought process that was quickly spiraling.

"You don't want desert?" Lena asks, eyeing Alex curiously.

"I think I'm going to get plenty of that," Alex responds, flirty smile playing across her face as she stands.  She holds Lena's hand again until their in the car, and Lena hates how much she is getting used to it.

__

 

"Sit," Lena tells Alex, voice commanding the second they enter Lena's apartment.  Alex does, watching closely as Lena slips her heels off.  Their eyes lock as Lena walks over.  She leans down, taking Alex's tie in her fingers, quickly working at the knot to pull it loose.  She pulls on one end, the tie gliding through the collar of Alex's shirt until it's off.

Lena eyes it carefully, smiling down at Alex.  "Maybe you can tie me up sometime," she says.  Lena doesn't know what she expects, but Alex's eyes get darker as she stands, pulling Lena into a bruising kiss.

It's sloppy, more teeth and tongue than anything sweet, but Lena losses herself in it, lost in the way Alex grips her hips, pulls her close.  They stumble backwards towards the bedroom, Alex pulling Lena with her, not breaking their kiss until she's sitting on Lena's bed.

Lena turns, letting Alex unzip her dress, calloused fingers ghosting over her skin making Lena sigh.  She turns to face Alex, eyes blazing with a new intensity, as she slips the dress off, letting it pool to the floor when she steps out of it completely

"You're breathtaking," Alex says, voice soft, hands reaching out to gently stroke over the softness of Lena's stomach.  "Really breathtaking."

The look they share is charged, the air in the room warm and electric, eyes reading each other carefully.

"Give me a second?" Alex asks, breaking the spell.

Lena nods, watching as Alex goes into the bathroom, coming out a minute later looking no different than when she'd gone in there.  She sits back down on the bed, Lena still rooted to the spot in front of her.

Alex takes Lena's hand, pulling her in for a kiss.  The kiss is soft, lips sliding against each other as Lena works on the buttons of Alex's shirts.  She gets it off, kissing Alex again as the red head throws the shirt to the side.

Alex pulls Lena forward, strong hands leading Lena to straddle her lap.  Lena feels the strap on under Alex's pants the minute she lets her weight settle onto Alex, and it makes her shiver all over, anticipation, want, and need strong as Alex begins to kiss across her jaw, down her neck, sucking and biting the pale skin she finds until Lena's pulling at her hair, tugging Alex closer.

Alex unhooks her bra, tossing it to the side, and Lena knows in the way their eyes lock that something is different now, some unchangeable shift in something between the two of them, clear in the intensity in Alex's eyes.

Lena stands to take her underwear off before she reaches to pull off Alex's bra.  She kneels, working on Alex's belt and zipper until she can pull the strap on loose.

Lena's eyes lock with Alex's as she leans down, tongue poking out to run over the head of the strap on.

"Holy fuck," Alex groans at the visual, watching Lena use her tongue and mouth to get the strap on slick and ready.

She leans back to help Alex get her shoes, socks, and pants off, before she scrambles back into her lap, the strap on resting between them.

They kiss and kiss and kiss, lips slotting together, tongues moving against each other.  Lena knows it would be so easy to raise up just a little bit and sink down onto the strap on, to ride Alex until she was crashing over the edge again and again, but she knows this isn't that they're here for.  Alex stands, lifting Lena with her until she can sit her on the side of the bed.  Alex leans over Lena until she lies back, watching Alex carefully.

Alex brings the strap on to her pussy, sliding in easily.  Alex pumps her hips slowly, working Lena up with each firm thrust.

Alex isn't going fast enough to actually make Lena come, but god it feels good.  Lena feels every inch of the strap on gliding inside of her, dragging down her walls and back up.

"More baby," Lena says, voice husky.

Alex pulls out completely, leaning over Lena to kiss the protest right off her lips.

They shuffle up the bed, Alex dipping her head to bite and suck at Lena's nipple.  She flicks her tongue over it, Lena's hands gripping the sheets tight as Alex continues to suck across the skin on the underside of her breast.

"Please," Lena whines just as Alex positions to slide back inside.

She moves fast now, pumping her hips as she uses her hands to spread Lena's legs further.  Alex grinds her pelvis at each contact, brushing Lena's clit with her pubic bone when the strap on is buried inside of her.

Lena feels it start, tingling and burning, building and breaking until she's nothing but pure pleasure and desire, moaning Alex's name, vision black.

She opens her eyes when Alex slips the strap on out of her.  She misses it immediately.

Alex leans over her, kissing her softly, touch so tender that it makes Lena's heart squeeze painfully in her chest.

"So," Alex says as she slides her fingers over Lena's heated skin.  Her fingers trail between the valley of Lena's breast, sliding down her stomach, over neatly shaved hair, to the slick heat.  Lena's entire body shudders when Alex slides over the clit, collecting wetness as she continues lower, over Lena's entrance.  Lena's legs fall open further as Alex's hand continues lower, spreading her wetness down to Lena's backside.

Alex slides her fingers over it slowly, watching Lena's face.

"I've been thinking about this," Alex says, voice husky as she continues to move her fingers, "you trust me right?"

"Absolutely," Lena says.

"Hands and knees then babe," Alex says, stopping the movements of her hands.

Lena moves to do it, looking back at Alex.  "You ok?" Alex asks.

"Alex, please just fuck me," Lena says, watching the smile that spreads across Alex's face.

Alex positions herself behind Lena, fingers gripping her hips as she slides the strap on inside Lena's pussy.  She takes her time again, deep and slow strokes, fingernails scratching down Lena's lower back.

Alex doesn't stop her slow thrusts as she moves her hands across Lena's back, squeezing her ass before playfully smacking it.

Alex's hands move away then, until Lena can feel her fingers sliding over her other entrance.

Lena tries to be patient, tries not to beg.  She feels like she's going to come already when she hears Alex spit on her own fingers.

Alex's hips shudder, almost stopping completely as she slips a finger inside of Lena.  She moves in slowly, the strap on still inside of Lena.  Alex pumps her finger slowly, and Lena needs more, desire burning for Alex to fill her completely.

Alex slips a second finger inside of her just as she finally starts moving her hips.  Lena's arms give out on her, ass staying in the air as her shoulders press into the mattress.  She's lost in it, feeling somewhere on a different plain of existence as Alex fucks her.

There is a burn of the stretch of Alex fucking her ass, a dizzying sensation of the strap on rubbing her g spot with each thrust.

The noises she releases are completely involuntary, at this point, lost in everything that is Alex.

It feels like there is nothing outside of this room, nothing outside of the way Alex is making her feel, pleasure clouding her thoughts.

Alex doesn't stop when Lena comes the first time, movements frantic, like she can't quite fuck her hard enough.

Lena's lost in it, the way her body burns for Alex, the way her heart pounds as sweat runs down her face and back.

"My god Alex," Lena says right before she comes, harder than she ever has, after shock after after shock of pure pleasure shooting through her as Alex draws it out.  Lena feels like she's floating, like nothing can touch her, mind focused on nothing but the intensity of it all.

She opens her eyes to Alex holding her close, strap on discarded on the floor, bodies slick with sweat.

It's quiet, just the sound of the two of them breathing, mingled together as Lena sinks into Alex.  She feels boneless, more comfortable than she has been in her life as soothing fingers run up and down her back.

"How about a bath?" Alex asks, voice quiet and soft.  Lena just shakes her head.

"I'll get you," Alex says softly when Lena starts to sit up.  Alex goes into the bathroom, Lena can hear the running water.  She's back quickly, scooping Lena up to carry her to the tub, Lena giggling the entire way.

They get in, Alex sinking behind Lena as the warm water runs until they're blanketed by it.

Lena's struck then about how all of this feels, the pleasantness of being fucked, the security of Alex's arms wrapped around her, the warmth of the water, and more than anything, the trust she feels with the woman she is leaning into.

Of course though, like she always does, Alex is the one to say it.

"You're so much more to me than a friend with benefits," Alex says softly.

Lena turns in Alex's arms to kiss her, soft and slow.

"Me too," Lena finally says, knowing nothing she could say would really give enough weight to her feelings.  "We can talk about it in the morning," she says, kissing Alex softly.

"Nothing to talk about," Alex grins, "unless you don't want to be my girlfriend."

It's the teasing smile that spreads across Alex's face that does it, that breaks any last resolve Lena had, until she's giving herself completely to Alex Danvers.

"Of course I do," Lena says, kissing Alex again.

She settles back into Alex, into the afterglow of everything that being with Alex is. 


End file.
